Everything's Going to Change This Summer
by cheydale4
Summary: Let's just say this summer isn't going to the start of they way Nathan or Haley expected. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi!(: This is my new story. I really hope you enjoy it I kind of just thought of it so I'm sorry if the writing is horrible. This is a NALEY fic because they are my favourite people. xD ANYHOW! Things you may need to know. Lucas and Nathan are living with Keith and Karen, I don't know why yet. But, I'll let you know. Another thing is this is the summer before senior year. And last but not least Haley IS an only child. So no siblings for her. xD ANYWAYS. I`m going to let you read the story. Sorry for this novel of and Author's Note. HAVE FUN READING. 3**

This will be the tenth year that the Scott brothers and Haley James have spent the whole summer together at their neighbouring beach houses. Lucas, Nathan and Haley were pretty much inseprable. Even though the teens went to two different high schools. Nathan and Lucas at Tree Hill High and Haley at Oak Lake Academy.

Haley had just got out of her last class of grade 11. She was quick to get out of school and head down to her beach house to see her two bestfriends in the whole world. She got into her blue 'punch buggy' and headed home to get her bags that she had packed two weeks prior. She walked into her kitchen to see her mom standing near the island in the middle of the room with a bunch of food covering the counter top. 

"Hey, Mom. What is this for?" 

"Hey Haley Bob, it's for you and the boys we didn't leave anything at the beach house last year so I made and bought you some food." 

"Aw, thanks mom. I was going to go grocery shopping on my way to Tree Hill but thanks for doing this." 

"No problem hunny." Lydia James gave her only daughter a smile as she started packing up all the food. "You go get your bags and I'll pack up your food and then you can go." 

Haley ran up the stairs and grabbed her bags, not forgetting the pink braclette on her dresser and ran back downstairs to see her mom waiting in the front foyer with at least four bags of food. They walked to the trunk of the car and put all the bags in. Haley shut the truck door and turned to face her mother who had tears in her eyes. This was the first year the James' weren't going as a family. Jimmy James couldn't get the time off work. So it was only Haley this year. After Haley saw her mom crying she started crying, the two brown eyed girls took eachother into a hug.

"Mom, I'm going to be back soon. Please don't cry. It's okay."

"I know Haley Bob. I'm just going to miss you. Be careful."

"I will Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." 

Haley got into the drivers side of the car and began to drive away giving her mom a small wave before turning onto the main road. _Here I come summer._

Nathan and Lucas were just leaving school. They were going home to pick up their bags and then heading home. Only having one stop before they get to the beach house. Lucas was really excited to see Haley she was practically his little sister he missed her so much. But, Nathan on the other hand had always had more then a brother-sister relationship with Haley. He had loved her since he was eight years old. But, this year he was going to do something that he was pretty sure was going to break her heart. 

After Nathan and Lucas said goodbye to Karen and Keith they headed out to the beach house making one stop on the way there. When the boys arrived at the beach house they noticed Haley's little blue punch buggy in the driveway of the James' beach house. _Great she's already here! _Lucas thought. _Oh no. How am I going to tell her this? _Nathan thought. Just as Nathan looked up towards the door of the white beach house. Haley walked out the door with a tank top and short shorts on. Her hair was long and blond passed her shoulders. She had deffinitly change from last year. She was beautiful.

Haley walked outside to see Nathan and Lucas standing in their driveway. She ran down the stairs outside her beach house and onto the Scott's property. 

"LUCAS! NATHAN! Oh my God! I've missed you guys SO much." The three old friends pulled eachother in for a group hug. As Haley finally got out of the tight grip of Lucas she noticed a brunette girl getting out of Lucas and Nathan's car.

"And who is this?" Haley said with a smile still on her face.

"Uh, Hales. This is my girlfriend Brooke." Nathan said bluntly.

Haley could feel her heart shatter into a billion peices. _You're so stupid Haley for ever thinking he loved you back._

**Do you hate me? I hope not. (:  
>Anyways. If you liked it please review. They give me motivation.<br>Have a AWESOME day! 3  
><strong> 

**P.S. TO ALL THEY PEOPLE WHO READ MY OTHER STORY 'It's Hard Letting Go'. It's on hiatus. I haven't been feeling it. Sorry. I'll try and get back to it later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys I know this is my second chapter within 12 hours. But I got really inspired considering I got 7 reviews for my first chapter. Honestly I have been smiling since I woke up this morning! So here's a chapter. It's a little bit of a filler. And for that I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoy it though.**

"Hi Brooke, I'm Haley." Haley managed to choke out.

"I have to go." Haley whispered before walking back to her house. 

"Hales, wait!" Nathan yelled as he ran after her. 

"Nathan, let me go." Haley's voice cracked as she said the last word. _Like you already did._

Haley ran the rest of the way to her house with tears streaming down her face. When she got inside she fell to the floor and started sobbing. She couldn't believe he had a girlfriend. Why had he led her on all these years? _Because he never loved you._ Haley kept on telling herself. 

Lucas couldn't believe what Nathan had done. He had broke her heart. Lucas was the only one who knew Haley's feelings towards his brother. He couldn't beli8eve how much of a jerk Nathan just was. He couldn't believe how blunt Nathan had just said Brooke was his girlfriend. Lucas walked over to Nathan and hit him in the back of the head.

"You are such an asshole."

"I know."

"You know? You just killed her Nathan! She has loved you since she was 7 years old!"

"I know okay! I was stupid."

"Yeah you were."

With that Lucas walked to the white beach house beside his own. He knocked on the door then walked inside to find Haley sitting in a corner with her head in her hands.

"Hales. It's Luke." Haley didn't respond she just stayed with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Hales."

"What are you sorry for?" Haley mumbled into her hands.

"Everything. Letting him bring Brooke. Not warning you she was coming or that he had a girlfriend."

"It's not your fault Luke, it's _his."_ Haley said starting to cry again.

"Haley, don't cry, you know how much I hate to see you upset."

"Did he ever love me?"

"Uh.."

"Or was it all in my head?"

"I don't think I'm the right Scott brother to answer that." Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, probably not." Haley said smiling back.

"How about you get out of this corner and go wash up, so me and you can get this summer started Haley Bob."

"I guess we can go Lucas Eugene."

"HALES! You know how much I hate my middle name."

"And you know how much I hate mine." Haley got up and walked into the washroom, to wash the mascara of her cheeks. _Okay, this is offically the start of a great summer. With or without Nathan._

**Sorry for that joking in the end. I didn't want it to be too depressing. And I know how much Lucas and Haley hate their middle names. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing. It gives me motivation to write.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS, ALWAYS AND FOREVER. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I am back with another update. This is my third update in 24 hours. But, all the kind reviews are making me so inspired to write. Thanks for anyone who did review and/or favorited my story. It makes me so happy that people like my story. This chapter is a little longer than the other ones to make up for Chapter 2. Anyways. Have fun reading! Enjoy! (: **

Haley walked into the living room of her beach house to find Lucas lounging on her couch watching basketball.

"Luke can you live without basketball for one second of your life. I'm having a bad day and I was to go down to the beach and relax. You wanna come?"

"I totally can live without basketball for one second and if your going to be 'Oscar the Grouch' I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Come to the beach, now?" Haley said with her puppy dog face.

"Okay, anything for my illegitament little sister."

"Yay! Let's go." Haley grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him off the couch with all the strength her body had and dragged him towards the front door.

"Hales, I need to go to my house for a second and get my trunks on. I'll be there in two seconds."

"Alright." Haley sighed.

As she waited in between the two houses she just thought about Brooke; Nathan's new girlfriend. She didn't hate her. Haley envied her. She was beautiful and she had Nathan. Two things Haley thought she didn't have.

"Hi Haley."

Haley turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes staring at her.

"Oh, hi Brooke." Haley said with a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I was actually going to say the same thing."

"What are you sorry about?" This is the second time today Haley had to ask someone that.

"I'm sorry for imposing. I didn't know about you and Nathan or how much summer means to you, Nathan and Luke. I feel bad for ruining the bond you three had. You don't understand how much those boys love you." Brooke said with a weak smile as her eyes were glazed with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Aw, Brooke. It's not your fault at all." Haley pull the taller girl in for a hug. "Don't worry about imposing. If Nate and Luke love you enough to bring you here. You must be awesome. So I think once me and you get a little closer we could be great friends and maybe you can become a part of this tradition."

"Thank you Haley. I think we could be great friends too. Do you want to go do something?" Brooke said pulling away from the hug.

"Well me and Luke were going to go down to the beach. You can come too."

"I'd love to. I'll be right back. Oh and Haley?"

"Yeah."

"Should I invite Nathan?"

_No. _"Sure why not? The more the merrier right?" Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Okay."

As Brooke walked inside Haley couldn't help but think. _Why did I let him come he hurt me so bad. And I'm letting him come and 'hang out'? Why do I always forgive the people who hurt me. oh yeah, because Haley James is a 'nice girl' and that's why everyone stomps all over her._

"Uh Hales. You okay you're zoned out."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, Luke."

"Oh okay. Want to go to the beach now."

"No. We have to wait for Brooke and Nathan. Me and Brooke talked and she seems nice so I invited her and Nathan."

"I'm proud of you Hales."

"Yeah, I'm proud of me too."

The four teens were at the beach sitting on chairs with Nathan and Lucas on the ends and the girls in the middle. Brooke really wanted to go in the ocean.

"You guys want to go in the ocean.?"

"Sorry Brooke, I'm not a huge fan of the water." Haley said with an apologetic smile.

"I don't want to get wet. Sorry Brooke." Nathan said as he turned back to his Sports Illustrated magazine.

Brooke began to pout.

"I would mind going for a swim." Lucas said, standing up and giving Brooke one of those signiture Scott smirks.

"Thanks Luke! Lets go." Brooke exclamed as she ran down the beach with Lucas not far behind her.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"And then there were two." Nathan said, still reading his magazine.

_Unfortunatlly. _"Yup." Haley said popping the P.

Haley couldn't help looking over at the shirtless blue eyed boy, a seat away from her. _Why is he making this so hard?_

Nathan slap his magazine shut noticing Haley jump. _Oh what the hell, go for it Nate._ Nathan slid himself into the chair seperating Haley and him. Then, turning to her and giving her one of those crooked smiles that make her blush.

"Hey Hales."

"Uh, hello Nathan."

"So how are you?"

"Great." Haley said sarcasticlly.

"Oh, same." Nathan said in the same tone as Haley.

"Nathan what do you want?"

"You."

"That's not fair Nathan! You have a girlfriend. A very nice one, I might add. So, don't flirt with me and use all your cheesy 'pick up lines' to make me not hate you anymore."

"Hales-"

"What!"

"I'm trying to apologize."

"Well, you're doing a hell of a job."

"Hales, I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I have a girlfriend and that I brought her here. I know this is our tradition but, Haley. You have to admit nothing was going to happen between us. It's been 10 long ass years! And nothing has happend yet."

"Nothing has happend? Nathan, me and you kissed when we were 10 years old. And then again when we were 13. Was that nothing to you? Because it was a hell of a lot to me. You are the only boy I've ever kissed and you want to know why? Because I've been waiting for a someday that you promised me when we were 13 years old!"

-_flashback-_

_Nathan and Haley were lying on their towels on the beach. It was the last night of summer before their high school year. _

_"I don't want summer to end Hales."_

_"You say that every summer, Nate. But, as I always say. We'll be back here next year and the year after that."_

_"Yeah I guess so. But, this year is highschool and I know their are going to be more guys for you to like and I don't want to lose you Hales." _

_"You won't lose me Nathan. I'm always going to be the same old Haley I've always been. I don't need any boys. Other than you."_

_"I hope so. Because someday, I can see us back here completely in love with eachother just like Karen and Keith on their wedding day."_

_"Do you mean that Nathan?"_

_"Yeah."_

_I tear fell from Haley's eye as Nathan rolled over to her and kissed her softly on the lips._

_-flashback ended-_

"Hales I didn't know you still wanted that." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan, I've always wanted that since I was 8 years old." And with that Haley got up and walked away.

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed! This one was pretty long. I am sorry if Haley got a little confusing with her emotions towards Nathan. For her it's like "He broke my heart , but I still love him" If anything else confused you pm or review me your questions. (: **

**If you liked it, please review. They give me so much motivation to write.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is my 4th chapter in 48 hours I'm am very proud of myself. I hope you guys like this. It's got a little drama between Brucas and Naley. But, I hope you like it. Anyways I am going to let you read! Byee.**

Lucas and Brooke were still in the water just swimming around and splashing eachother. The feelings between these two teenagers were obviously strong to anyone who was watching. But they couldn't be together just because they have liked eachother for years because Brooke was with Nathan, and Lucas couldn't do that to his brother.

"Lucas! Stop splashing me it's getting in my eyes!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Yelling at him with her arms flailing trying to defect the water he was splashing at her.

"Lucas Scott! I am going to kill you." Brooke yelled before jumping on Lucas trying to pull him under the water.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh this cheerleader was trying to pull him under the water.

"Good luck, but I don't think you're strong enough to drown me, pretty girl."

All the horse playing stopped and Brooke turned to Lucas.

"Pretty girl? Lucas-"

"I'm sorry Brooke I shouldn't have called you that. I know you're dating my brother. I am sorry. I'll go."

As he got out of the water. Brooke whispered. "It's okay, handsome."

The feelings between Brooke and Lucas were finally obvious for both of them. Well, at lesast for Brooke.

"Hales, wait."

"No, Nathan. I am not waiting for you. Not anymore. And Nathan don't wait for me either because apparently everything that happend between us was nothing."

"Hales, it was everything."

"If it was everything. Then why are you with Brooke, huh? If I meant so much to you, why do you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me okay? I loved you Hales, so much! But, I never thought you loved me back and because of that, I became the arrogant jerk I am today. I don't love Brooke sure she's pretty, but not beautiful like you. And sure she's great... but Hales you're amazing. I just seem to take advantage of that sometimes." Haley was speechless she couldn't believe he had just said all of that. "Hales, please say something."

"Nate, none of that matters anymore. You have a girlfriend." And with that Haley left, leaving Nathan speechless.

The four teenagers decided to go out for dinner tonight even though, Brooke and Lucas hadn't spoke since the beach and neither Haley and Nathan. Lucas and Haley had taken Haley's car and Brooke and Nathan had taken Nathan's car.

In Haley's car, there was comfortable silence. They had both been thinking about what happend with one person in the other car today at the beach. _You're so dumb, Lucas! Why would you call her pretty girl. Dammit, that just ruined everything. _Lucas couldn't help but think as he rested his elbow on the car door and leaning his head against the cold window. _He loved you Hales. He felt the same. Why didn't you do anything about it? Oh whatever, it doesen't matter anymore he has a girlfriend._ Haley tightened the grip on the steering wheel as she thought about the blue eyed boy in the other car.

But, in Nathan's car, the silence was not at all comfortable, it was awkward, very awkward. Neither of the teens had the same feelings towards eachother like they did before summer started. They had stronger feelings but towards other people. _He called me pretty girl. That means he has to like me right? He has to. _Brooke thought as she smoothed out the purple sundress she had on._ Why is she so hard headed? She still has to like me. It's not like she denied that she did like me... Ugh I never thought the summer before my senior year would be so hard. Dammit Haley James, summer isn't supposed to be like this. _Nathan couldn't stop thinking about the petit brown eyed beauty sitting next to his brother in the other car.

When Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke arrived at the resturant. Nathan and Brooke walked hand in hand and Lucas and Haley walked with linked arms. When they got inside Haley walked up to the hostess and said...

"A table for 4, please."

"Sure, right this way." The blond hostess grabbed four menus and lead the four teenagers to a booth. Nathan and Brooke on one side and Haley and Lucas on the other. When they got settled down the looked at their menus and decided what they wanted. When the waitress returned they ordered their food and drinks. After the waitress had left they sat there in silence.

"So, Haley I know that you don't go to our school. Where are you from?" Brooke asked Haley, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Um, well I actually go to Oak Lake."

"Oh neat. Are you a cheerleader?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at this, Haley was the biggest klutz he knew. She can barely walk without tripping over her own two feet.

"Haley is deffinitly not a cheerleader she can barely walk without tripping." Lucas said with another giggle.

"Lucas!" Haley playfully slapped him on the arm.

"It's true Hales, you have to admit it."

"Yeah I guess so." Haley said giving Lucas a glare.

Now Lucas, Brooke and Nathan were laughing.

"Guys it's not funny." The three continued to laugh harder. "You guys are all bullies."

"We're sorry Hales." Lucas said.

"Yeah, sorry Haley." Brooke said with a smile still on her face.

Haley didn't expect an apology from Nathan. So when he didn't say one, she wasn't suprised. She could feel his eyes on her. But, before she had a chance to say something the waitress showed up with the food.

"Thank you." Everyone around the table had said at the same time. Before they all started eating their food.

After they were finished eating, they were all so full they could barely move.

"Oh my god, I am so full." Haley whined.

"Me too." Nathan agreed.

"Guys, I have to pee, I drank to much pop." Brooke stated.

"Okay, I'll go pay the bill." Lucas said.

"No Luke, I'll do it." Haley told Lucas.

"No way, Haley James. Sit down."

"Okay, okay. I didn't want to get up anyways."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his childhood friend. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Haley then realized that Nathan was still at the table.

"They really need to stop leaving us alone." Nathan said with his eyes closed leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Haley breathed.

"Yeah." Nathan repeated. "Hales, about earlier-"

"Don't worry about it Nathan, it was _nothing._"

**Hey! Did you like it? Sorry for the ending. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! pm me or review anything you want to happen to Naley or Brucas. I'll encorperate any ideas.**

**Anyways. Thanks for reading. Review it gives me motivation. (:**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys I am back with another update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was a little difficult to write but I still hope you enjoyed it. Well I'll let you read. Goodbye! (:**

Nathan couldn't help but stare at Haley, in the ten years that he had known this girl she had never been so cruel. This time Nathan decided to defend himself, instead of just letting her walk away.

"Hales, let me talk for one second okay! Everything I said was true. You're beautiful and amazing and I hate not having you here to talk to."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Mine but, Hales you have to understand. I didn't start dating Brooke because I hated you or I never wanted to be with you I did it because I had to move on and so do you. Face it we live two hours away from eachother and only hang out for two months of the whole year. And we're going to college in two years. You want to go to Stanford and I want to go to Duke. We have two different dreams."

"Nathan, my dream has always been you. Before being an singer or being an english teacher. It was you it was always you."

"It was?"

"Ever since I was 8 years old. But, you know what Nathan we do have two different dreams. So you know what, go have a great life, go be an NBA star and marry a model for all I care. Live your life because Nathan, I'm done trying to be in yours, when you obviously don't want to be in mine."

When a person says they are done trying with you, it stings a little but Nathan had an idea to make Haley keep trying. As she turned to walk away he grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Nathan and Haley had both felt the sparks that they hadn't felt since they were 13. When Haley finally opened her eyes, all she saw was his smile.

"Nathan, this isn't going to fix anything."

"I know, but it was worth the way I'm feeling now." He said with another smile.

When Brooke walked out of the washroom. She saw everything. Haley walking away and Nathan pulling her back to kiss her and his smile after he had. Brooke had realized that she was never number one on Nathan's list; Haley was, and Brooke was okay with that because he wasn't number one on her list either. He was number two right after his brother. She walked over to Lucas. She could see so much disapointment on his face he had seen the kiss too. As Brooke walked over to Lucas she gave him a genuine smile. When she finally reached him, he enveloped her in a hug.

"Brooke, are you okay? I'm sorry he did that."

"Luke it's fine, I'm fine." She couldn't feel more safe and protected in his arms. The way he was holding her was like she was going to crumble if he didn't hold her tight enough. "I know for him there has always been someone else and that's okay because I think I have someone else too." She said as she smiled against his shirt.

"Oh." Lucas said. He couldn't imagine her with anyone else it was hard enough having to watch her with Nathan. Too bad he didn't know it was really him she was talking about.

Nathan couldn't help but notice his brother and his girlfriend hugging. He was happy they could have eachother it would make what he was about to do much easier.

"You guys ready to go?" He said to his brother and the two girls. Haley had walked infront of him so she was already standing with Brooke and Lucas.

"Yeah." Haley said. Giving Nathan a glare as she grabbed Lucas and walked out the door.

Nathan grabbed Brooke by the hand and made his way to his car. He could notice how tense she was, he knew though that what he was about to do would make life easier for both of them. When they got in the car Nathan decided to have the first word, but so did Brooke.

"Brooke, I think we should break up."

"Nathan, I think we should break up."

They said this the same time. They turned to each other and sighed.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, deffinitly." Brooke agreed.

The rest of the car ride home they sat in a comfortable silence until Brooke realized something.

"Nathan I don't know where I am going to stay. Wouldn't it be kind of awkward for us to be in the same house since we're broken up?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Maybe I should go home then."

"I don' think you should, I know that Haley and Luke really want you to stay. We can figure something out."

As 'Brathan' pulled up to the beach house and got out of the car. Lucas and Haley noticed that they weren't holding hands. As they approached Haley to say goodnight before she went to her own house. Brooke pulled Haley in for a hug.

"What is this?" Haley laughed.

"Goodbye."

Haley pulled out of the hug and looked at Brooke. "What? Why? You just got here."

"Me and Nathan broke up and I don't want to stay in the same house as my ex, that's a little awkward so I am going to get up tomorrow and go home."

"No you're not, you can stay with me, I have no one else staying in my house and I have alot of room."

"Haley I can't."

"Sure you can. Come on Brooke it will be fun! It will be like a summer full of sleepovers."

"Thank you Haley, I really didn't want to leave." Brooke said as she pulled her new roommate into a hug.

**Hey guys! I hope you like that chapter. TBH, I am happy Brathan aren't together anymore. I really don't like them. But other than that I hope you liked the chapter! Review or PM me any questions you have. Bye. (:**

**Review! It gives me so much motivation to write!**

**P.S. My reviews probably won't be as quick as they have been. But, I will try my hardest.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys here I am with ANOTHER CHAPTER. This doesen't have very much drama. It's a bit of a filler. And me trying to be funny. I hope you like it. Have fun reading. **

**P.S. 30 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing. I can't help but start smiling after one of you reviews.**

**P.P.S. I know you guys really want 'Naley' together. But, it's going to take awhile. But, don't worry they WILL get together. **

Brooke woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Though she didn't have Lucas to wake up to, it was great dreaming about him with out feeling bad about it in the morning. After Brooke brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, she walked downstairs following the yummy smells that led her to the kitchen. When she had finally reached her destination she saw her new friend standing over the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Mornin' Roomie!"

"Good morning, Brooke!" Haley said trying to sound as enthusiastic as Brooke.

"The food smells amazing, Hales. Hopefully you made enough for two." Brooke smiled.

"Of course I did. Eat up, we got a day at the beach ahead of us."

"Alrighty!" Brooke said as she stole a peice of bacon and took a bite.

On the other hand, the boys morning wasn't as cheery as the girls. First Nathan woke up to Lucas singing the shower. Not fun. Then when Lucas was in the shower all of a sudden the water turned off and wouldn't turn back on. Not fun either, considering he had shampoo still in his hair.

"NATHAN! NATHAN!"

"What do you want Celine Dion." Nathan groaned.

"The water turned off, what did you do!"

"Nothing! I just woke up to you and your tone deaf singing!"

"Shut the hell up!" Lucas joked.

"Why don't you! I'm not the one waking people up to my singing voice." Nathan said sarcasticlly.

"Again, Shut. Up. But what am I going to do. I still have soap in my hair."

"I don't know. Go to Brooke and Haley's?"

Lucas groaned. He really didn't want Brooke to see him like this. "Okay fine." Lucas wrapped a towel around his waist and on his hair and headed over to the girls' house.

It was really bizarre hearing the door bell ring at 9:00 in the morning. Considering they just got there yesterday. Brooke was downstairs finishing breakfast while Haley was upstairs having a shower. Brooke then heard the shower turn off.

"Brooke! Can you get the door!"

"Sure!" Brooke yelled back as she skipped towards the door. When she opened the door all she saw was Lucas standing on the front step with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel on his head. She couldn't help but laugh, she wouldn't ever imagine Lucas showing up half naked on her door step.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said between laughs.

"Uh hi. This is awkward but, can I shower here,? Our water isn't working."

"Sure, Hales is just getting out of the shower." Brooke took a glance over his body. His already sun kissed abs were completely exposed she couldn't help but blush when she looked up and he was smirking at her, know he had caught her staring.

"You checkin' me out, Brooke Davis?" Lucas said in a jersey accent.

"Uh, n-no." She studdered.

He leaned down to her ear. "Because it's okay if you are." He said with a husky voice.

"Uh hi guys. Luke what are you doing here?" Haley said

"Having a shower."

"In Brooke's ear?"

"No, I was talking to her until you got out."

"Oh okay then. Go on. Shower's free."

"Alright." Lucas gave Brooke a smirk and walked upstairs.

"What was that, Brooke Davis?" Haley raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Brooke smiled.

"Oh really." Haley said with a pointed look.

And then the doorbell rang for the second time today. Haley ran to the door in nothing but a pink tank top and denim short shorts. When she opened the door she saw a very shirtless, very sweaty Nathan. She couldn't help but marvel at his beautiful body. But, she came back to reality before he could catch her.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering what was taking Celine Dion so long."

"Celine Dion?"

"My brother."

"Lucas can't sing."

"I know, I woke up to his voice this morning."

Haley couldn't help but laugh seeing he was clearly angry.

"It's not funny. He sounds like a bird dying."

"Hey! I have a great voice." Lucas said as he walked downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pucas." Nathan responded. "By the way, put some clothes on."

"They are at our house. And you too. Also, why are you so sweaty?"

"I went for a run."

"Oh. Well I'm going to go get changed then head down to the beach, see you guys later."

"Hey Lucas?" Brooke said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I go to the beach with you? I am not up for being a third wheeler with Naley and their creepy sexual tension."

"We don't have sexual tension." Nathan said.

"What ever helps you sleep at night, Lover Boy." Brooke said in a singsong voice before skipping upstairs.

Lucas and Haley laughed at Brooke using Nathan's line against him. Lucas left to go get ready, leaving 'Naley' standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Sexual tension, huh?" Nathan said trying to break the ice. Again.

"I don't feel it." Haley said emotionless.

_I do. _"Yeah me neither." Nathan agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna go get my bathing suit on."

"Oh okay." Nathan said walking towards the door.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah." He said turning around.

"Wanna go to the beach with me? I don't want to be a third wheel with 'Brucas' and their creepy sexual tension." Haley smiled.

"I'd love to." Nathan smiled.

**Hey! I hope you liked it. REVIEW it gives me so much motivation! **

**P.S. Sorry for not responding as quick as before.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter is very short but, I just felt like updating, I will try and update soon though, PROMISE. I am soo sorry about my late update. I have alot of stuff going on at school right now and that's my main priority. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Byeee.**

**P.S. There is NO Brucas in the chapter or the next. I am sorry Brucas fans. But, don't worry, they'll be some Brucas together soon.**

When Haley was on her way downstairs to get Nathan after getting changed. She stopped at her dresser and picked up the small pink braclette, holding it in her hand for a couple seconds before slipping it on her wrist. When she walked downstairs and reached the front door she couldn't help but notice that Nathan had changed into blue swim trunks and a white tank top.

_God damn, he's beautiful. _Haley thought.

"Looking good Hales." He said with his signiture smirk as he stared at her curvy figure.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little something I through on." Haley blushed, flirting back. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Nathan couldn't help but notice the pink bracelette he had found in a _Cracker Jack _box when he was 7 years old that he had given to her. Nathan smirked at her adorablness (if that's even a word) he couldn't believe she held on to that cheap jewlery for so long.

"Nathan, you look like you're about to pounce on me, let's go to the beach so at least there's some eye witnesses." Haley said with a smirk that mocked his own.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Nathan said sarcasticlly

Haley smiled again and walked towards the door. "Ladies first." She said signalling that Nathan should walk through the door.

"You just think you're hilarous today. Don't you?"

Haley giggled and noddled. "Yeah just a little bit."

"Let's see if you think this is funny." Nathan effortlessly picked Haley up and through her over his shoulder and ran out of the house and towards the beach.

"NATHAN, STOP PUT ME DOWN!" Haley said laughing and kicking his chest trying to get out of his tight grip.

"OKAY, OKAY. But, you gotta promise me something."

"WHAT! Anything!"

"A date. Me and you. Tonight."

"Nathan..."

"You have to say yes or else you'll never get down." Nathan said running faster towards the sand.

"Okay! Fine, I'll go on a date with you."

"Alright." Nathan said setting her down. "Pick you up at 5, babe."

"Hey, calling me babe wasen't in the deal."

"Yeah whatever... babe." He said kissing her cheek and walking away.

"Neither was kissing me."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, Hales."

"I hate you Nathan Royal Scott."

"Noo, you love me." _Or at least you will soon._

"Ugh. See you tonight."

"Yup, see you later babe." Nathan said saying the last word sarcasticlly.

Haley had just finished getting ready, after showering and leaving her blond curly locks down with a white flower on the right side of her head, she had applied a light coat of makeup with light pink lipgloss on her lips and to top it all off she put on a strapless white sundress to show of her lightly tanned skin.

When she got downstairs she noticed it was 4:58. _Nice timing. _She walked into the kitchen and took a sip of water and then she heard the door bell ring. She opened it to see Nathan standing there with his hand in his beige shorts. He was wearing a light blue shirt (which hugged his biceps quite nicely) with a white tank top underneath.

"You look beautiful, Hales." Nathan couldn't help but be held back by Haley's natural beauty. It blew him away everytime he saw her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Haley said with a smile.

"Let's go." Nathan grabbed her small hand and put it in his bigger one, neither of the teenagers could deny the instant spark that they felt in their hands. He led her outside still holding onto her.

"Nathan, where are you taking me?" Haley said as she realized they weren't walking towards his car.

"It's a suprise."

"Nathan, I hate suprises. You could be taking me to your dungeon."

"Haley. I am not taking you to my dungeon. I don't even have a dungeon."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Plus, if we come across a dungeon, I'll protect you." Nathan smirked.

"You better." Haley said, tightening her grip on their enveloped hands.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see Haley is opening up to him. YAY? I love some protective Nathan. And I was wondering if you guys like it when I try to be funny? Any ways. Let me know what you thought PM ME OR REVIEW IT GIVES ME SOOOOOO MUCH INSPIRATION. (:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know this chapter is so long over due! BUt, I've been super busy lately because of school. SO I'm very sorry! Anyways this chapter is one of my longests. Well, I'm gonna let you read. Enjoy!**

When Nathan and Haley had finally reached the place Nathan was taking her to Haley started to cry. There was so many memories coming from this field with all the purple little wild flowers.

"This is were it all started Hales, and I figured this could be the place were it all starts again." Nathan said as he stared into her eyes.

Haley couldn't say anything back. All she could remember was their first time being here.

_-Flashback-_

_"Nathan where are you taking me?" Haley yelled as she was being dragged down the beach by Nathan._

_"It's just up here, don't worry Hales."_

_"Can't you just tell me?"_

_"Nope. It will ruin it." Nathan said as he slowed his pace and helped Haley climb up a big rock that gave the perfect view to a field with hundreds of little purple wildflowers everywwhere._

_"Nathan it's beautiful. How did you find this place?"_

_"I was jogging the other day and came across it. I thought it was so magical, and beautiful. So, I decided I wanted to bring you here, because the thing is, Haley I like you... like "like-like" like you and I thought this would be a really nice place to tell you that."_

_Haley pulled Nathan into a hug. " I "like-like" you too, Nathan. Also, thank you for bringing me here."_

_-Flashback ended-_

"Nathan, I don't want to ruin tonight. But, I've changed, and you've changed. We aren't the same kids we were when we were 12. Firstly, I was taller than you." Haley laughed.

"And secondly?" Nathan said, still being serious.

"And secondly. You liked me..." Haley whispered.

"What are you talking about Hales, I LOVE you. I always have and I always will! No matter what you and you self esteem think. Dammit Hales! Can't you realize that!"

Nathan looked at Haley, she had tears streaming down her face. He couldn't believe he just yelled at her like that.

"Hales, I'm sor-"

"You know what, don't bother, I've heard that enough lately. Nathan I do realize that you still like me, that doesn't mean I'm not scared, or still hurt because honestly seeing you with another girl broke my heart. Just leave me alone Nathan, I need time to pick up the pieces and I can't do that with you around." Haley said as she turned and walked away.

"HALEY!" Nathan yelled as Haley continued to walk away like she hadn't her his scream. "HALEY!" He tried again. "DAMMIT! Not again!"

-Later That Night-

_Braley House_

After walking a good half hour back to her and Brooke's beach house, Haley opened the door to find Brooke and Lucas making out on the couch.

"Oh my I'm sorry!" She said before running outside and sitting on the porch. Haley began to sob. Everyone had someone, except for her and well Nathan. All she has on her love life resmae is a life long crush and a relationship that turned out horribly. She continued to cry for a couple more minutes before hearing the front door open. She looked back to find Lucas standing apologeticlly in the door way.

"I'm sorry Hales."

"You didn't do anything... Besides you and Brooke are great for eachother. I can tell already." Haley said before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Hales. Well, I'm gonna go beat my brother up."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you, and no one hurts my little sister and gets away with it." Lucas leaned down and hugged Haley. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you too, Eugene." She said keeping her serious tone.

Lucas gave her a weak smile before walking down her front steps and making his way towards his own house.

After Lucas was out of her sight Haley broke down again. Replaying the words she said to Nathan in her head. _Just leave me alone Nathan, I need time to pick up the pieces and I can't do that with you around. _Why had she told him that! It's not only his fault that she's broken. Sure, he's part of it. But, not ALL of it...

Brooke had been watching Lucas and Haley through the window and walked outside after Lucas left.

"Hey Tutor Girl..." Brooke said sitting next to Haley. "I don't know what happend but, if you need me I'm here for you."

"Thank you Brooke. It's just hard... you know? Like being so in love with someone but you have doubts."

"Haley, do you have doubts because of me and Nathan? Because you shouldn't. His heart was always torn and I knew that he never truly loved me because he loved you."

"Thank you Brooke. Also, it's not your fault that I'm afraid to fall for him again..."

"I know we aren't super close but, can I ask you why? Or who?"

Haley's eyes were glistening with fresh tears. "Well, this year I kind of had a boyfriend, his name was Chris and um I really liked him, not as much as Nathan but, I liked him. Then one day I went to get my phone from his house and found him in bed with a girl at our school named Rachel. I was crushed, and it didn't help that after I confronted him about it he told me it was all my fault. So I guess the reason I doubt and why I got upset with Nathan is because I don't want him to find another girl and leave me alone and broken."

"I don't think Nathan would ever do that to you."

"I know, it just scares me..." Haley said looking down. "Thank you for listening Brooke"

"Anytime tutor girl." Brooke said, pulling Haley into a side hug.

**HEY! (: Did you like it? If you did review it keeps me so motivated! 3**

**P.S. PM me if you have any ideas for this story!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER!**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. It's a little different from my other chapters but I hope you like it! There will be a second part to this chapter but it will probably come after my exams. I'm going let you read! Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. There IS swearing in this chapter, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. **

It had been 4 days, 7 hours and 24 minutes, in counting, since Naley had last talked. At least that is what Nathan had counted. It had been the same thing for the past couple days: beach, eat, sleep. Oh, and watch Lucas and Brooke 'secretly' kiss every damn second. Nathan was angry that he had ruined things with Haley. She was finally breaking down her walls and then he messed everything up and she built the walls back up again. He knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't think it would make her this mad, to the point where she hasn't talked to him for 4 days.

But, there was a party on the beach tonight, and he was going to win her back. He HAD to win her back. They were meant to be together and no one was going to change that.

-HPOV-

It's been four long days since I've last talked to Nathan. I know I should probably apologizing for running away but it's embarassing. I walked away from a guy who was amazing and so sweet to me. But, I could feel my self getting to close and I can't do that to my heart again. I doubt it could handle anymore cracks, it's on the verge of shattering.

I know there's a party on the beach tonight, Brooke has been blabbering about it all day saying that Luke had asked her to go with him. So, maybe this is my chance to talk to Nathan and fix some of this drama.

-NormalPOV-

Nathan and Haley both decided to go to hopefully get eachother back. Neither of them knew what was going to happen tonight as they both were getting ready to go to the party. Nathan was wearing a white tanktop with black swim trunks and Haley was wearing a blue bikini top with a white skirt.

When Nathan got to the beach he grabbed a beer from the cooler and went and sat near the bonfire. He could feel the eyes of girls staring at him but, he only wanted _her_ brown eyes to be staring into his blue ones. But, instead they were glaring at some some tool who was just looking at her chest. _Freaking tool. I swear if he touches her I will punch his face in._ Nathan didn't know why he was getting so mad at this guy. Haley wasn't his. But, he did love her and he didn't want anyone to hurt her.

Brooke and Lucas made there way over to Nathan _Oh god here comes the lovebirds. _Nathan thought.

"Hey Brucas." Nathan said dryly.

"Hey Luke, maybe I should start calling him 'Broody' instead." Brooke joked.

"Maybe you should." Luke said.

"Haha. You guys are hilarous. But, you want to go be hilarous elsewhere. I'm trying to get a little drunk so I can get the guts to talk to Haley."

"Dude, you have the guts just go and talk to her. You have nothing to lose."

"Yeah, thanks Luke makes me feel so much better." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Just trying to help. Why are you not over there trying to win her back already?"

"Cause that tool has been in my way all night." Nathan said pointing at Haley and the boy with the blonde spikey hair.

"When has someone ever stop you from getting what you want Nathan and look there is your chance I think Haley finally got him to leave." Lucas said. Nathan looked to see the boy walking away.

"Alright, I'll be back guys." Nathan got up and started walking towards Haley. But, then turned around. "Thanks Luke."

"No problem man, go get your girl."

Nathan walked to Haley she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hi Hales." Nathan said.

Haley turned towards a fimilar voice to find her eyes looking into his electric blue ones.

"Hi Nate. Um-"

"I miss you Hales, it's been four days since you ran off and your the only thing that's been on my mind. I want you to know that what I did was wrong and that it will take you a while to forgive me, if you ever do forgive me. But, I'll wait forever if I have to, I just need you in my life. It's to empty with out you."

"Nathan, that's really sweet. My life is-"

"Who's this guy, babe." The guy with the blonde spikey hair said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nick, this is-"

"Nathan." Nathan said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, so you're the little bitch that's trying to steal my girl." Nick said matter-of-factly. "Back off, you prick she's mine."

Nathan at this point was fuming. He took a step towards Nick, clearly beating him in height. "_Your girl?_ Who the hell do you think you are?" Nathan spat.

"Yeah, my girl. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Guys stop! It's not worth it." Haley yelled trying to get in the middle of the two boys.

"No, babe, I'm gonna finish this guy." Nick said, pushing Haley to the ground.

Nathan punched the guy in the face. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, YOU ASSHOLE." Nathan yelled puching him again. When Nick finally fell to the ground Nathan continued to punch him until he started bleeding from his nose. "Who's the little bitch now." Nathan yelled getting off Nick.

"Why did you have to punch him!" Haley screamed.

"He pushed you Haley!"

"So! Doesn't mean you can punch him! Nathan, I'm fine fighting my own battles! I don't need you to save me!" Haley yelled.

"Hales-"

"No Nathan, just stop. Leave me alone!"

**HI! I hope you liked it! If you did, please review. It keeps me so motivated! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I am back with the second part of this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm warning you it gets kind of... deep? Later in the chapter. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. Anyways. Have fun reading. :)**

Nathan turned and walked away running his hands through his hair. What is it going to take with this girl. Besides why the hell is she sticking up for that prick. He pushed her and she's sticking up for him? God, this summer is so messed up.

Nathan went back to the huge cooler and grabbed another beer, and made his way back to the bonfire. A red head made her was towards him and sat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." The red head said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, desperate. "And I'm not going to waste my time." Nathan said finishing of his drink and walking away. Making his way back to the cooler and getting another drink.

"Who was that?" Nathan heard his brother's voice from behind him.

"I don't know. Some chick." Nathan retorted.

"So, I'm guessing Haley dumped your sorry ass."

"I guess so, I kind of beat up a guy she was talking with." Nathan said not looking at Lucas.

"Yeah I know, I saw. You know Nathan just because your not getting what you want doesn't mean you can go around punching people."

"I didn't just punch him because I wanted to! He pushed her!"

"Oh. Still, just let her deal with her own problems."

Is everyone on some sort of crack tonight! Like hello! The guy pushed her to the ground and Lucas and Haley just expect me to sit back and watch a guy treat her like dirt! I don't think so.

"Yeah whatever Luke. Bye." Nathan said walking away.

-o-t-h-

"Omg! Nick I am so sorry about him. Are you okay? Do you want ice or something?"

"A beer would be nice."

"I'll be right back." Haley said jogging towards the coolers. She reached for the beer before feeling another hand on hers.

"Sorry." They said at the same time. Feeling the sparks in her hands Haley looked up to see Nathan. He looked angry, but broken. Did I do that to him? Haley thought.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have punched him." Even though he deserved it.

"Yeah you shouldn't have." Haley said walking away. But I'm kind of glad you did.

Nathan watched her walk away and then walked up to the sand dunes. He sat there for a bit, sipping at his drink. He wasn't in the mood to get super wasted tonight. Just enough to numb the pain. Even if it's just for a night. Nathan noticed the same desperate red head he had talked to before. Once she realized he was looking at her she started running towards him.

"Hey sexy!" She yelled.

"Hey Rochelle."

"Rachel."

"Whatever Renee."

"It's Rachel. But, anyways. I think two hot people like us shouldn't be sitting around having a pity party for ourselves. Let's go do something fun."

"I'm having lots of fun here."

"Okay. We'll stay here then." Rachel said putting her hand on his thigh.

"Don't you get it?"

"What?"

"I don't want you here."

"Of course you want me here."

"I clearly just said no. Go spread your STDs to someone else." Nathan said in a harsh tone.

"You know what, FUCK YOU."

"No thanks." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Your missing out."

"Kay bye, Rebecca."

"Girls." Nathan sighed. "I need another drink."

-o-t-h-

"Thanks for the beer, babe." Nick said. Haley didn't like the way he called her babe, it was creepy and malicious. See as, when Nathan said it, it was sweet and romantic.

"So babe. What are you going to do for me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your little boyfriend beat me up, because of you. So, now you owe me." Haley didn't like the vibes she was getting from him. He was staring at her up and down and was licking his lips. Like he was about to eat her.

"Um, I'm going to go get a drink." Haley said getting up and turning to walk away.

"No your not." Nick said in a hushed tone after he pulled her by her wrist to sit on his lap. She could feel something pop in her arm followed by horrible pains shooting up and down her arm.

"Nick... Please I don't want to-"

"Be here? I know me either, lets go down the beach." Nick said standing up and grabbing Haley by her definitely broken elbow.

"Nick, stop your hurting me."

"Shut up, you whore." Nick said slapping her across the face.

When Haley and Nick had finally gotten as far as Nick thought would be a good distance for no one to hear Haley's screams.

"Please don't." Haley said crying now.

"What did I tell you, shut up." Nick said punching Haley. She fell on her back and continued to sob. Nick got on top of her, straddling her torso. Then repeatedly punched her across the face until he heard her stop crying. "You better stay quiet. Besides if you did start screaming, no one is going to hear you."

Haley began screaming. She didn't care what he did to her. She just wanted someone to find her, before it was to late.

"So your going to play this the hard way. And to think I was going to be gentle." Nick started undoing Haley's bathing suit top and then pulled her bathing suit bottoms from beneath her skirt, throwing them away.

Haley began to whimper as he began touching parts of her that no one had ever touched before. "Your going to regret this." She whispered.

"No I won't." He said reaching for his bathing suit bottoms.

-o-t-h-

After Nathan got rid of Rachel. He decided on taking a walk down the beach. There was nothing for him there so what was the point?

As he was walking down the beach he noticed two silhouettes down the beach the boy clearly on top of the girl. But then he heard crying. A girl's cries. Were those the same cry's he heard when they were nine and she had fallen of her bike? Or how about when her grandpa died when they were 14? And then he heard a cry of help.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

Nathan ran towards them he saw that familiar spiky blonde hair he had seen early this evening.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" Nathan yelled, kicking the other boy in the stomach to get him off of Haley. Nathan then proceeded to punch the guy in the face. In his fit of rage, Nathan had realized he forgot about Haley. He stopped punching Nick then turned towards Haley. Her eye was swollen shut and her bottom lip was also swollen with a huge gash in it. He could tell she was weak and beginning to slip out of consciousness.

"Oh my god, Haley. It's Nathan. Don't worry Hales. You'll be okay. I'm here. I love you." Nathan heard himself say for the first time in the past ten years. He picked her up and placed a kiss on her bloody forehead. "It's okay, you're going to be okay."

**:/ Did you like it? I hope you did. Let me know what you think! If you don't like the swearing please tell me I can tone it down. And I know this story has became really heavy lately so I will try and lighten them up in a couple of chapters. And I'm going to get you a bit of a SPOILER (don't say I didn't warn you) but, this is the start of Naley. yayyaa. :D**

**Anyways bye. THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEW IT GIVES ME SO MUCH INSPIRATION.**

**I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. I feel so bad. It's just I was nervous about writing this because it's such a heavy topic, and I didn't know which road I wanted this to go on. Also, I thought I should let you know that I have never been raped or almost raped so have no idea of what it feels like or how to cope with it, and to anyone that has, all my love goes to you, you are so strong. 3 Onto my story, I hope you enjoy. Bye.**

"Oh my god, Haley. It's Nathan. Don't worry Hales. You'll be okay. I'm here. I love you." Nathan heard himself say for the first time in the past ten years. He picked her up and placed a kiss on her bloody forehead. "It's okay, you're going to be okay."

Haley then began to gain consciousness back. She felt her self in a man's arms. Assuming it was her attacker's, she began to kick and throw punches… one hitting the man square in the eye. "Put me down, you creep!"

Over her kicking in screaming, she didn't her Nathan, "Hales! Stop it's me Nathan. You're safe. Stop!" And as her fist connected with his eye he let out a yell.

"Put me down, leave me alone." And then she finally looked up in to her attackers eyes. She whispered: "Nathan?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm just trying to help you get home. You're okay, Hales you're safe." He said kissing her forehead again.

"Please, put me down." She whispered.

"Hales-"

"Please." She said again not daring to look him in the eyes. Nathan gently put her on to own to feet. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, smiling down to her, then putting his hand onto her lower back. Feeling her stiffen beneath his hand, he removed it.

A walk that normally should have taken the couple 5 minutes, ended up taking them 15. They walked in an awkward silence. Nathan not knowing what to say and Haley not wanting to talk at all.

They made their way into the beach house to find Brooke and Lucas snuggling on the couch, they both looked up and saw Haley's beaten face.

"What happened, Hales?" Lucas said standing up and putting his hand up to her swollen eye. Noticing her flinch he backed away. Looking to his brother, he yelled. "What the hell did you do man!"

"Nothing! I need to talk to you and Brooke outside I'm just going to help Haley onto the couch." Nathan said leading Haley to the couch and setting up two pillows for her head. "Lay down, Hales." She did what she was told and Nathan ran into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

"Keep this on your eye and stay still I'll be back in a second." Nathan said handing her the ice pack and gently throwing a blanket over her small body.

Nathan made his way outside to his brother and his girlfriend. Brooke was crying and Lucas was holding her in his arms.

"What happened to her Nate?" Lucas asked with a worried look on his face.

"You know that blonde guy who was flirting with her at the party? I found him on top of her, pulling down his bathing suit bottoms."

"H-he raped her?" Brooke cried.

"I don't think it got that far. But, I think he… you know? Felt her up."

"Oh my god. I am going to kill this bitch." Lucas said.

"I laid a few punches into him, but then Haley was unconscious and didn't know if she had fainted again or he had beaten her so bad that he knocked her out."

"What do you mean fainted again?" Brooke asked.

"Haley tends to faint whenever she gets into intense situations. She's been doing it for years. Thankfully this time that was the case." Nathan said. "The only downfall was that she beat the shit out of me when she woke up." He said pointing to his eye.

Lucas smiled weakly. "I'm glad you got there in time, it could've turned out so much worse."

"I know I still feel bad though, if I wasn't such a dick Haley wouldn't have been at the party with that guy in the first place."

"Speaking of that guy. Why don't we go show him what's going to happen if he touches Haley again."

Nathan turned to Brooke. "Mind watching her?"

"No, go tell that scumbag who's boss."

"Oh, don't worry we will… Let her sleep okay? It's been a long day."

Brooke nodded and watched the two blue eyed brothers run down the beach towards the boy who hurt their best friend.

-OTHOTH-

It has been 3 days since Haley's attack. She had barely talked to Brooke and hadn't even talked to the boys since. Everyone knew it was because she was still scared. She had showered about 15 times and hadn't let anyone touch her. Not even Brooke.

Today was the Fourth of July and Nathan had told Brooke and Lucas to go to the party up at Bevin Merskey's beach house tonight and offered to watch Haley. He had the night perfectly planned out. He was going to help Haley be, well… Haley again.

-OTHOTH-

It was about 10:30 and Brooke and Lucas had just left for the party. Nathan made his way over to the James' beach house. With ice cream (Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough… of course), chips and a bunch of other snacks. He knocked on the door and waited for Haley to come to the door. When she finally answered it, Nathan noticed her appearance, she had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing plaid pajama shorts and a tank top. With a pair of fuzzy slippers on her feet. And she looked gorgeous even though her face and arms were covered in bruises from her attack.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked after standing outside for a few minutes.

Haley nodded her head and opened the door wider so that Nathan could walk through. He put all of the things on the coffee table and sat on the end of the couch. Haley closed the door then made her way towards the couch and sat on the opposite side.

"I figured we could have a night in. Watch movies and eat junk food? Kind of like we did when we were kids."

"Yeah I guess so." Haley's voice barely above a whisper.

Nathan smiled at her. "I brought your favourite ice cream. Chocolate chip cookie dough." He said grabbing a spoon and handing her the tub.

"Thanks, that was sweet of you. But, I hope you know that a tub of ice cream isn't going to fix things."

"I know, it's just I blame myself for what happened to you. I just want to be able to help you heal."

"Nathan, it's not you're fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." She said putting her head down.

"Hales! Are you crazy this is not your fault! You couldn't have known he was going to do that to you."

"I know. But I should have had the strength to get away from him."

"He was twice your size, and besides you did everything you could."

"Yeah I guess so, it's just I think about what would've happened if you never showed up. And, what if he never got off of me, he could've raped me. Or worst killed me." Haley said as tears rolled down your face. Nathan moved closer to her.

"Shhhh. Don't think like that." Nathan said pulling her into his side. At first she seemed uncomfortable, and stiff but after a little while she leaned into him and let the tears fall. "Besides, I'll always be there for you, I'll always protect you. Always and forever Hales." He said, then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

**Do you hate me? I hope not. Review it keeps me so motivated. Bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was about 11:55 and Nathan and Haley had just spent the past hour and a half watching the Notebook. At the beginning of the movie Haley had sat on the opposite side of the couch, but soon enough she had made her way over to Nathan, leaning her head on his strong shoulder. Even though she was still uncomfortable to the human touch, she hadn't felt more safe than when she was in Nathan's arms.

"Hales?" Nathan looked down to her.

"Yeah Nate?" Haley said looking up at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and watch the fireworks with me. I think they start in five minutes."

"I'd love too."

Nathan smiled at her. "I'm just going to grab some stuff from my beach house. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Haley said.

Nathan got up and left for his family's beach house. He quickly grabbed two blankets and a hoodie that he pulled over his t-shirt. He made his way back over to Haley's house. She was sitting on the couch with a black sweater on. Nathan didn't notice the little pink bracelet that was peeking out from beneath the sleeve.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Haley said standing up and following Nathan through the back door of the house.

-OTHOTH-

Nathan and Haley had found a spot on the beach. Nathan put the blanket down and then Nathan and Haley sat down. Longing for the safety of Nathan's touch, Haley grabbed his hand and once hands met fireworks illuminated the sky.

"Remember that time when we were watching fireworks and one of the sparks fell on Lucas and he freaked out, then started to do stop drop and roll because he thought he was on fire." Nathan smiled

"Yeah, he was so scared. And then he got up and ran into the ocean." Haley said followed by a small laugh.

"I missed that."

"What? Lucas?"

"No your laugh." Nathan said with a smile.

"Oh." Haley blushed then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, revealing the small pink bracelet on her wrist.

"I can't believe you still have that." Nathan smirked.

"Why wouldn't I? It's the first time we ever met."

"Yeah I know."

"Remember when you gave it to me?" Haley said, smiling at her memory,.

"Yeah…

_-Flashback-_

_6 year old Nathan Scott had just arrived at his family's new beach house with his brother Lucas. He was sitting on the front lawn eating a box of Cracker Jack's, when he noticed a car pull up next door and a brown eyed girl with pigtails in her hair jump out of the car. "Wow, she's pretty." Nathan thought._

_-OTHOTH- _

_6 year old Haley had just arrived at her family's beach house. She had been going there every summer for as long as she could remember. But, it was boring. Since she had no siblings, she either had to play by herself or sit with the adults. When she hopped out of the car she noticed a blue eyed boy sitting on the lawn of the beach house beside her. "He seems nice." Haley thought._

"_Mommy? Can I go say hello to that boy over there?" Haley asked her mother._

"_Yeah sure. Just be careful." Lydia James responded. _

"_I will momma." Haley said running towards the raven haired boy._

_-OTHOTH-_

"_Hi I'm Haley." Haley said to the boy. _

"_I'm Nathan. I just moved here." Nathan said._

"_That's cool. I come here all the time. Can I sit?" Nathan nodded his head and Haley sat beside him._

"_Do you want one?" Nathan said passing her his box of Cracker Jacks._

"_Sure." Haley said reaching in the box and grabbing the small striped package. "What's this?"_

"_In every box you get a prize. That's the prize." Nathan said._

"_Oh, here you go." Haley said passing him the box. "It's yours you get the prize."_

_Nathan ripped open the small package to find a small pink bracelet. "Ewww. This is a girl's colour."_

"_I think it looks nice." Haley's said putting her hands on her hip._

"_Then you have it." Nathan said._

"_But Nathan, it's yours." _

"_Yeah but it's pink. Besides, it could be like a friendship bracelet. We're friends right?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Then here." Nathan said slipping it on her small wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

-OTHOTH-

"I thought you were so pretty." Nathan said with a smile.

"And I'm pretty sure I thought you had cooties." Haley laughed.

"Well, good thing you don't now." Nathan said looking at their hands.

Haley looked into his blue eyes. For the first time since the attack she felt beautiful. Like Nathan could see past ever flaw and bruise she had and looked at her in her purest form. Almost like she was naked. Haley put her hand on his cheek and kissed him with all the passion her body had.

"You shouldn't have done that, Haley." Nathan said, worried that she was uncomfortable.

"But I wanted to." Haley said, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah." Nathan leaned in and kissed her with all the everything he had.

They could see the fireworks, and not just the ones the illuminated the night sky. The spark they felt as children had grown into something bigger, something a lot bigger.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. I KNOW I HAVENT WRITTEN IN ALMOST A YEAR. I HAVE NO REASON. IM SORRY. I HOPE YOU STILL LOVE ME AND WANT TO STICK AROUND. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT AND REVIEW. IT WILL KEEP ME SO MOTIVATED. PLEEEASSEEE I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE ALL OF YOOU, ALWAYS AND FOREVERR(: PLEASE ENJOY, I'LL HOPEFULLY BE BACK SOON. **

Nathan and Haley sat on a plaid blanket wrapped in each other's arms. It was pushing sunrise and neither of the two teenagers had slept a wink. The electricity between the two was far too strong to be put out.

"I don't want this to end." Nathan admitted.

"What?"

"The way I feel right now. Everything about this moment resembles who we are and who we'll always be. For me summer isn't a tanned body and lemonade, it's you. You're my summer Hales, the waves, the sand, the sun was nothing before I met you. There was nothing important or sentimental about summer. But when I was sitting on my front porch that 3rd of July I knew I would never stop being in love with the girl in the pigtails. She changed my life with just 3 words," Nathan smiled and looked at Haley's wrist. "And this bracelet reminds me of all of this. The fact that you still have it after all this time means so much."

I tear rolled down Haley's cheek. "Want to know a little secret?"

Nathan nodded.

"I've worn this bracelet every day since I was six."

"Even at the beginning of summer?"

"This bracelet reminded me of the boy who promised to never break my heart. So when he did, I held on to what he promised. I knew you would fix it."

"I'm so sorry Hales. I shouldn't have brought Brooke here. I was stupid and jealous-"

"Jealous? Why were you jealous?"

"I heard you talking with Lucas on the phone about some guy named Chris. I guess I just figured that you had moved on, that you didn't want me anymore. So that night I got drunk and then the next day I finally went along with Brooke's advances." He looked at his hands, the same way he did when he told Haley the reason Karen and Keith got custody of him.

Haley took a deep breath. "Chris was my boyfriend; I dated him for 6 months before finding him in bed with the school skank. He then blamed everything on me saying it was because I was a "prude". And on top of it all? He even got the entire school to start calling me 'Virgin Haley'." She smiled sadly. "I really wish I hadn't tried to move on."

Nathan took Haley into his arms and kissed her passionately. "No one's every going to hurt you or call you names again, I'll always be there for you, I'll always protect you... Always and forever Haley."

"You're such a cheeseball." She giggled with tears in her eyes. "But thank you."

Haley put her head on Nathan's muscular chest and listened to his strong heart beat for a few minutes until finally letting exhaustion take over her.

_Yeah, I definitely never want this to end._ Nathan whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-OTHOTH-

Days passed and between the small kisses while Haley was cooking for her three of her closest friends to Nathan finally asking Haley to be his girlfriend in the cheesiest of ways, 'Naley' had been stronger than ever.

But for their good friends Brooke and Lucas, life isn't so happy. The night of Bevin Mersky's 4th of July party, Lucas saw the one man in the world that can turn his warm blood; boiling, the one man that made his little brother's childhood a living hell, and the one man that abandoned him and his mother before he was born. If you haven't guessed yet, that man is Dan Scott.

That creepy tux-wearing-pompous-piece-of-ass had the nerve to walk up to Brooke while she was getting a drink and ask, "What's underneath all the clothes, Brooke Davis?" But in an act of chivalry, Lucas took care of the man whose sperm so happened to create him by rewarding him with a nice swift punch to the nose.

Life can be great when you finally get revenge on the one who has caused so much pain to everyone around you... But you know what they say, if you strike a king, make sure you kill him.

Unfortunately for Lucas Scott he did not develop his father's murderous ways.


End file.
